As the handwriting input terminal of a computer, the existing handwriting pads and handwriting screens mainly simulate mouse to achieve functions of writing and computer manipulation rather than functions of conveniently sending number and letter provided by a voting machine. For existing handwriting pads, one handwriting pad is used to match one computer specifically. One computer is not capable of simultaneously receiving and processing signals sent by a plurality of handwriting pads, as well as supporting a plurality of handwriting pads to operate simultaneously. Moreover, existing voting machines (or answering machine) are commonly used for answering choice questions, which are only capable of sending signals of numbers, characters and some specific commands, rather than performing writing operations.
1. Existing handwriting pads do not possess functions of conveniently sending number and letter provided by a voting machine;
2. Existing techniques can't use a computer to implement simultaneously receiving and processing signals from a plurality of handwriting pads, as well as supporting a plurality of handwriting pads to operate simultaneously;
3. Voting machines of current techniques are only able to perform simple choice and yes/no determination, and are not able to write or input more or complex contents.